


Forbidden Fruit

by Key Lime (OmegaTerminus)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Inigo, Breast Play, Brother/Sister Incest, Chrom is Azur | Inigo's Parent, Consensual Sex, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Inigo likes to be manhandled, Lactation, Masturbation, Olivia is Lucina's Parent (Fire Emblem), Sibling Incest, Somewhat, Top Lucina, Vaginal Fingering, breast feeding, cum licking, implied Owain/Inigo, implied Owain/Lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaTerminus/pseuds/Key%20Lime
Summary: Lucina loved her little brother far more than an older sister should.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Lucina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so anxious about writing this (that it's _incest porn_ and that I'm not even sure it's _good_ porn), but I posted it anyways. This happened because I like both the Lucina/Inigo pairing, but I also like Lucina and Inigo as siblings. So I merged the two concepts together. Though c’mon, it’s Fire Emblem, which has had canonical incest pairings. This is pretty tame in comparison to some of the things that have happened (Genealogy of the Holy War, I am looking at you).
> 
> If I forgot to tag something, let me know. I tried to catch everything.

Without any adults nearby, Lucina’s little group of new Shepherds had abandoned all semblance of what was considered ‘proper’. Why would they worry about that when humanity was practically extinct anyways, thanks to Grima?

And once they had done that, Lucina had found herself looking at her younger brother, Inigo, in a completely different light. The two of them had always been close, with Inigo coming in and offering her that smile of his whenever she was feeling anxious or nervous.

“How are you, Luci?” he would ask her. “Anything you want to talk about?”

He was a good listener, coming from years of both being incredibly shy and hanging around people that liked to speak so much, such as Owain. They’d sit together on her bed, and Lucina would drop her mask, the one that she wore when dealing with the Ylissean populace (or what was _left_ of it), and she would tell him her troubles.

Inigo would hold her hand and rest his head against her shoulder as she spoke, offering his own comments when necessary. She secretly enjoyed the sparks she felt from wherever he touched her, his fingers holding her own, his breath brushing against her neck. It would distract her from her troubles, and she would wrap her arm around his gorgeous, slim waist, stroking his hips while pretending that it was just to adjust her hands (he never commented, so she had to be doing it discreetly enough), and rest her chin on his head.

She loved him far more than she should have, but… well, there had been records in history, of dragon-blooded people being with their family members. If she asked Laurent about it, she’d probably hear something about “biological urges” – if he wasn’t disgusted by the fact that Lucina desired her brother. And oh, did she desire him. It was hard to be in the same room with him!

Whenever Inigo left after comforting her, she would watch him go, and then lock her door, before shimmying out of her clothes and spreading her legs. She’d rub her clit and think of his gentle smile and soft eyes, his slim, dancer-like body that he had inherited from their mother, the adoring, concerned gaze that he would turn on her whenever she looked at him, the way he tried to lift her burdens from her shoulders…

Lucina would thrust her fingers inside of her, curling them just so to hit those spots inside of her that would make her moan and writhe, rocking against herself in an attempt to get relief. Her fingers were never satisfactory enough, though; if she closed her eyes, she would imagine Inigo joined together with her, cock thick and hard and filling her in ways that her meager fingers never could, working her hard.

Warmth would course through her as she shivered and orgasmed, fluids coating her fingers in shiny, clear fluids. After laying there for a few moments, she would remove her fingers and clean up, and that would be that.

If her desire for him got to be too much for her to satisfy on her own, she would see if one of the others would spend the night with her. They were a very close-knit group of friends, and any sexual encounters between them were casual and borne of mutual trust. None of the others had the same body physique as Inigo, but if she closed her eyes and allowed herself to lose herself in the haze of lust and need, then it would help her settle down.

It was looking to be another one of those days where it would get too much for her.

They’d gotten a lead on the location of one of the Gemstones, and so Lucina had sent out several parties to see if they could find it. It had turned out to be a trap by Grima, and they had been swarmed by the Risen. Far too many people had died, and Lucina had found herself blaming herself for their deaths. So Inigo’s company had been more welcome than normal.

Lucina had essentially poured her heart out to him and he had spoken softly to her, in that loving, gentle way that he always did. Naga, he was too pure.

“It doesn’t fit a lovely lady like you to be crying, Luci,” he told her, reaching up and wiping at her eyes with his thumb. “Especially my favorite lady.”

Lucina chose not to mention that the heat from his fingers remained where he had touched her. “I’m sorry. I just… I feel so overwhelmed, Inigo. Trapped.”

“If there’s anything you want me to do for you, sister, name it,” Inigo told her, and she had to bite her lip at the arousal that went through her. Naga, why did he have to offer like this to her? She was on the verge of telling him that she wanted to bed him.

Instead, she simply said, “I will. Thank you, Inigo.”

He beamed at her, and Lucina nearly melted at the expression on his face. As he got up off the bed, Lucina climbed off as well, patting his shoulder.

“It is getting late,” she said. “Perhaps you should go turn in for the night. I’m sure you must be tired after what happened earlier today.”

He seemed reluctant to leave her, as he always did, but he nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” Inigo leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. “Good night, Luci.”

“Goodnight,” she told him, kissing him on the forehead. He smiled at her once more, and turned around to leave the room, and something inside Lucina just _broke_. She reached out and grabbed her brother’s hand. “Inigo?”

He turned an inquisitive gaze on her. “Yes, Luci—”

That was all she was able to get out before she pulled him against her and pressed her mouth against his. Lucina wrapped her arms around the small of his back and pressed him against her, her grip loose; just because she wanted him in a manner that wasn’t like that of (proper) siblings didn’t mean that he reciprocated; therefore she left an opening for him to pull away from her if he wanted to.

Inigo shivered against her for a moment, but his lips parted for her and she took advantage of the opening. The kiss was hot and heavy, and Lucina quickly took control of it over him (though she suspected it partially had to do with his surprise), pressing her tongue into her brother’s mouth, demanding and dominating.

She knew that the both of them had been with several of their friends before and neither of them were any stranger to what was happening. Her brother wrapped his arms around her and Lucina moved her hand up to his hair, digging her fingers into his fluffy locks. He’d inherited their father’s soft, fluffy blue hair, while Lucina had inherited their father’s color but her mother’s silky style, and even when they’d been younger, she’d loved touching Inigo’s hair. It would horribly fluster poor Inigo, but he’d always shaken his head when she’d asked if he wanted her to stop.

Lucina pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, watching as Inigo panted softly. His lips were a little swollen from the aggressive kiss, his cheeks were incredibly red, and he didn’t seem to be sure whether to look at her or to look away from her. A sense of anxiety filled her. He hadn’t protested, but was he just being the kind-hearted young man that he was? Had she damaged their relationship?

“ _Lucina_ ,” he finally whispered, a tinge of emotion in his tone, of desperate want that sent a bolt of lightning through her body.

“I’m sorry,” she said, gazing at him. “I’ve changed everything.”

“No, you haven’t.” He shook his head. “I’ve told you before. You’re my favorite lady and I’ll do anything for you.” He shifted, and Lucina could feel his groin, half-hard, against her leg, and it took everything she had to keep herself under control. “ _Anything_.”

Inigo _had_ told her that before, for years. Every time he would come back from a failed flirtation, or from being with one of their friends, he would assure her that she was always her favorite. No matter how much Lucina loved hearing that (and she’d definitely played herself in private each time afterwards), she’d always assumed that it was just normal sibling love, the innocent love that a little brother felt for an older sister, and that she was _wrong_ for corrupting the concept in her head.

Maybe there was something wrong with the two of them. All throughout growing up, Lucina had been told that intimate relations were only done with unrelated people. Between cousins were still somewhat frowned upon, but it was considered marginally acceptable still.

Lucina knew that they had both slept with their cousin Owain at least once or twice, and that despite how much Owain and Inigo fought, the two could often be found in each other’s beds at the end of the day. She couldn’t blame him; Owain was quite a devoted and gentle lover for someone that was so loud, hyperactive, and enthusiastic in everything else. She loved and desired him as well, but not as much as she wanted Inigo.

But all mentions of _siblings_ being _together_ were considered taboo topics. In many, many of the historical cases, any siblings that had ended up together had been dragon-blooded, and she really had to wonder if that was just a dragon thing, to desire their own sibling. The two of them had enough dragon blood to bear Naga’s Brand, after all. And Nah had no siblings, though, so she couldn’t ask her. And Lucina would rather die than ask Lady Naga or even _Grima_.

(Then again, maybe the sheer shock of being asked such a question would kill Grima out of embarrassment. It was a thought.)

Had their parents not been dead, she was sure that they would have been horrified to see them like this. Her father Chrom and her aunt Lissa, despite being brother and sister, had never shown any desire for each other as far as she knew.

Regardless, Inigo was willingly there, in her arms, and she could make him hers for the night.

“Gods, Inigo. Even if this will be the only time,” Lucina murmured, lightly pulling on his hair, feeling him shiver again and desperately push his hips against hers. “I want you.”

“I want you too, Luci,” he groaned, moving his hand to her waist, to her thighs, and she slid her hand up his shirt, touching his skin and feeling him arch his back into it.

His consent and eagerness made her even more eager, and she pulled him back down onto the bed, rolling on top of him, his back pressed against the wall. While Inigo was shy, he still reciprocated willingly, exploring her, and pushed his fingers in between her clothed legs, making her cry out.

She rubbed herself against his fingers as she tugged his shirt off of him, feeling herself grow wetter and wetter, soaking through her clothing. He clumsily undid her pants with one hand, not willing to stop petting her, though he gave an impatient huff that made her giggle and she got off of him long enough to pull them off of her, and she glanced down.

His eyes were fixed on her groin, specifically the shiny wetness between her legs, and his face was burning red. She giggled again, and he turned away from her, flustered. “I thought you’ve been with our friends.”

“I have,” he told her, reaching up to tug her shirt over her head as she undid his pants as well. “B-But you’re different! You’re _special_ , Luci.”

Affectionately, she cupped hand over the bulge in his pants and gently massaged it, making him whimper, before pulling his pants down, revealing his cock, half-hard. “You’re very special,” she told him as well. “You’re the one that I love and have wanted the most.”

Inigo made as if he was going to unclasp her bra, pushing the straps off of her shoulders, but she pushed his arms down with her hands, a teasing glint in her eyes as she straddled his legs. Her clit was pressed against his thighs, leaving a trail of wetness there as she contemplated him.

Her brother was quite a good size, and Lucina took his cock with her hand, giving it a light squeeze and hearing him gasp. She slowly stroked him as she kept her eyes fixed on him, trying to coax it to full hardness as Inigo squirmed under her, failing to keep himself from making sounds. Truly, Lucina was enjoying the view, of watching pleasure and desire cross her brother’s face and knowing that she was the one that was delivering it to him.

“L-Luci…” he pleaded, precum beading at the tip of his cock.

“What do you want, little brother?” she whispered, her voice low and affectionate as she rubbed her thumb against the tip, smearing the precum there. He moaned at the familial term, pushing up into her hand, and Lucina shamefully had to admit that his reaction to their biological relationship made her clit clench desperately in arousal around nothing.

“I want to be inside you,” he begged again. “Luci, _please.”_

“Alright, alright.” Lucina gave him one more squeeze, releasing his cock and pushing herself up with her hands so that she was hovering just over him. She barely felt her clit touch his cock, as wet as she was, and she let out a content shudder as she lowered herself fully down onto him. Inigo gasped out, reaching out to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her against him as he slid inside of her easily due to how slick she already was.

If Lucina could feel the burn of her walls stretching around him, taking him in and making it very obvious that her brother was a very much a man, she could only imagine what it was like for him, one of the most sensitive parts of his body being massaged by her wet heat. His cock slotted perfectly inside of her, and the thought that this felt _right_ , that she and Inigo _belonged_ together like this, pulsed through her mind.

She wasn’t virgin-tight, having been with several people, but being with Inigo, at the thrill of tasting the forbidden fruit, made her clench around him. Inigo’s fingers fumbled behind her back to finally undo her bra, the clasps being opened and the garment falling off of her. She knew that she wasn’t the most well-endowed woman, especially not compared to the likes of Cynthia, Noire, or even Severa (Lucina knew that if she bound her chest, she could easily pass as a rather effeminate young man), but Inigo didn’t seem to mind as he cupped her left breast with his hand, giving it a hard squeeze.

“Ah!” She yelped as something went straight through her body from her breast to her groin. Catching sight of the familiar, mischievous smirk on his face, she giggled breathlessly. “You’re such a tease, Inigo.”

He had the nerve to wink at her. “As always, sister,” he said, moving his head down to ease her left nipple into his mouth. His warm tongue against her sensitive nipples made her close her eyes. Inigo’s mouth worked at her breast, teeth gently grazing against the nipple, his warm, wet tongue pushing against it. His hand continued to squeeze it languidly, almost as if he was trying to work it.

Lucina’s fingers buried themselves in his hair again, holding his head against her chest as he played with her. “I-Inigo,” she whimpered, the nipple he was teasing hard and erect. Her breast was starting to feel hot and heavy and she could swear that there was some kind of discharge coming out of it. Whatever it was, her brother’s tongue licked it away, and he pulled himself away from her.

“Mm?” he looked up, casually giving her breast another squeeze. She gasped, pushing down against his cock as a white discharge appeared on her nipple. She hadn’t thought she was capable of lactating, given the lack of proper nutrition, but the proof was there. “Wanting to say something, Luci?”

“Don’t stop,” she ordered him, roughly (but carefully) pushing his head back against her chest. He obeyed, mouth going back around her nipple, though this time, his head was tilted so that when she looked down, she found herself looking into his eyes as he suckled her. “Good boy…”

He hummed affectionately around her breast, squeezing and milking her, and at the compliment, his body shuddered, pushing himself up deeper into her. She groaned, rolling her hips against him as she held his head in place. It was only when there was no more fluid coming out of her breast did she release his head.

Inigo pulled away from her breast, thrusting up inside of her as she rocked. She saw the pearls of white against his lower lip, making her heat up, before he licked at his lips and cleared them away. “You taste so good, Luci,” he moaned as he pushed his hips up to meet her motions. “You feel so _good_ , too…”

Lucina leaned down to kiss his nose, rocking harder and riding him fiercely. She was close by now, she could tell from the pressure that was building up inside of her, and from the way Inigo seemed to lose all semblance of self-control, his thrusts desperate and hard, it was building up inside of him, too.

“ _Inigo…_ My sweet little brother… ” She grabbed his hair to pull him against her and kissed him hungrily again as she shuddered and orgasmed, spasming around his hard cock. The words and Lucina’s orgasm was enough to tip Inigo over the edge, as he let out a muffled cry against her mouth that sounded suspiciously like _“Sister!”_ and thrust one more time before she felt his hot seed splatter inside of her, filling her with warmth.

Lucina held his hair tightly as the combined forces of their white-hot orgasm threatened to overwhelm her, pushing him against the wall as she continued to kiss him. This was perfect. This was _wonderful_.

She only released his mouth once they had calmed down from the high, stroking his cheek. He was leaning against the wall, his pupils blown wide, his gaze on her exhausted but adoring in that way that was reserved only for her.

“Stay with me tonight, please,” Lucina softly requested, moving some of his hair away from his eyes as she removed herself from him and lay down beside him. Her groin was sticky and wet, both with Inigo’s fluids and her own, and she knew that she was going to feel sore tomorrow. A glance down at her brother showed that his softened cock was coated with her essence, and once again, she felt the thrill of finally taking him.

“Always,” he promised.

The two of them cleaned themselves up and dressed in pajamas, and once they were back in bed, Lucina contemplated Inigo. He snuggled up against her, tucking his head underneath her chin, and she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him against her.

They were quiet for a bit, before Inigo shyly said, “We should do that again sometime, when no one’s around.”

“We should,” she agreed. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” To think that they could have easily died without realizing that the other felt the same and having their hearts broken – not just for losing a sibling, but losing the one that they loved.

Inigo tilted his head up and pressed a feathery kiss to her mouth. She kissed him back, her manner far gentler than the aggressive ones she had given them during their lovemaking. They would have to hide this from everyone else, that they were siblings sleeping together… but as long as she had Inigo by her side, with his smiles and his love, she was sure that she could take on anything.

As Lucina settled down to sleep, she felt lighter in a way that she hadn’t felt in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote more.

After traveling back in time and finding himself separated from his sister, cousin, and their friends, Inigo had reverted back to his old habits of flirting, though it felt cheap and he was never sincere (which was probably why he got rejected all the time). Taking up work as a mercenary, as he still had his sword with him, he had managed to find food and shelter (if one could call a tent shelter when he wasn’t able to afford an inn), and was generally surviving.

He’d been here nearly six months, and it had taken him some time to realize that he was somewhere in Valm; the beautiful, lush landscape looked nothing like the hellish future that he had come from, and it was very easy for him to get turned around or lost, which had led him to camping out in the stars more than once in his life. Food wasn’t a problem; he stocked up whenever he found a town and there were actually animals to hunt. Sometimes the pickings were a little slim, but there were entire days where they hadn’t found _any_ food, not even an insect.

Inigo closed his eyes as he lay in his tent, hearing the chirping of the insects around him. He had been alone for so long that he was starting to go crazy. He missed them all. He missed his dearest friends. He missed Owain and Brady and Yarne and Cynthia and the others. He even missed grumpy Gerome.

But most of all, Inigo missed his sister.

He admired Lucina ever since childhood; she’d managed to step up to the task of being Exalt, and despite all her misgivings, her doubts, Inigo knew that she was a strong person. She was far stronger than him, and was very much the strongest person that he knew.

He… wasn’t sure when his feelings had turned to something not-quite-platonic, but he would go to her whenever she wanted someone to talk to. She would hold him, and he would rest his head against her shoulder and close his eyes, reveling in being the one that she trusted, that she would hold while she confessed her insecurities and he offered her advice. No matter how tough things got, the tears that followed, he would always offer her one of his smiles, and she would smile affectionately back at him in a way that made his heart soar.

And then he would sneak off and take care of his pent-up feelings that he’d been sure would never come to fruition.

So the first time that she had kissed him and had then made clear her desire to love him in a way that siblings should _not_ , he had fallen into her arms.

Oh, how she made him feel wonderful.

Lucina had always been a commanding figure, and in lovemaking, she was no different. Inigo, by contrast, preferred to follow, to allow others to manhandle him while still doing his best to reciprocate. So he was happy to let his sister take charge of the situation, to find pleasure in his body…

Inigo bit his lip at the memories as his fingers ghosted down to his clothed cock, idly stroking it.

After that first night, he had come back, multiple times, and the two had found themselves in bed with each other nearly every time. Sometimes Lucina was in a cuddly mood, and would prefer to hold him naked on her lap as she touched him, choosing to coax him to a gentle, but no less pleasurable orgasm, with him feeling safe and loved.

Other times she would prefer him to take a little more initiative and sit on his lap, his hard cock rubbing against her backside and leaving trails of precum, with her guiding his fingers to fondle and play with her clit until she had come.

And many, many times, Lucina would take him inside of her, the two of them thrusting hard against each other, whispering how much she loved him in his ear as they came together.

A soft moan slipped from his mouth as he thought about the times they’d been together, Inigo’s cock straining against his pants from arousal. He was pent-up, he knew, from going celibate for so long. Deciding that he really needed to take care of his problem, he pushed his pants down, freeing his cock and grasping it with both hands.

He should have figured that thinking about Lucina, after all this time, would make him hard. He pumped himself faster, attempting to mimic the way that his sister would touch him, thinking of the way that she would kiss his ear or graze her teeth against his neck, the way that she let him rest his head against her warm, soft breasts, the way she would call him ‘little brother’ as she took her pleasure from him—

Inigo shuddered as that particular memory was finally what triggered his orgasm, thick, white cum spraying into his hands. His muscles relaxed and he opened his eyes with a soft huff as he set about cleaning himself up. He’d gotten the relief that he’d desired, but it felt… empty. Lonely.

Gods, what was wrong with him, that the mere thought of Lucina affirming they were brother and sister would be what got him off?

He pulled his pants up and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes again with a sigh. He just knew that tonight, he would dream about her.

* * *

Inigo had bumped into his parents and several of the Shepherds not too long after that, and, after confirming to Chrom and Olivia that he was indeed their son from the future, had followed them back to their camp. It was only once he had gotten there that he heard a cry and felt a pair of familiar, warm arms encircle him.

“Luci!” he gasped out, joy radiating through him. He spun around, turning to look at his sister with a warm smile. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

Lucina looked exhausted, and she looked _older_ – had she been in this time period a little longer than he had? – but she was clearly delighted to see him. “Inigo… oh gods, I was worried I would never see you again!”

He gave her a playful wink. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, sis~. I’m here now, and will always be by your side.”

Anyone that was listening would assume that it was the words of a brother devoted to his older sister (which was true), but he knew that Lucina knew that he was confirming his place: that he was still his sister’s lover.

“Thank you, Ini.” Lucina tenderly stroked his cheek. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Luci.”

* * *

Living in a makeshift camp, far away from Ylisse, Lucina and Inigo only had time for things that would not make others suspicious (such as hugs, or kisses on the forehead or cheek, a casual touch or a quick fondle when no one could see them). It wasn’t until they had defeated Grima and had gone back to palace in Ylisstol that the two of them finally had time for each other again.

At her request, Inigo slipped into her quarters (the ones that Chrom had given him, thankfully far away from the rest of their family) late the night they had gotten back. As soon as he had locked the door, she had grabbed him and pushed him against a wall, her mouth descending onto his. Inigo moaned at the sensation of her warm, familiar lips upon his own, and he clutched at her shoulders, eagerly responding to the kiss.

When she finally released him, she pulled him into her arms, and Inigo relaxed into her as she nuzzled his hair. “Oh gods, Inigo, it’s been so long,” she murmured, pressing her hips against his. The fabric was already soaked with her essence, brushing the wetness against him, and he gasped at the jolt that sent through his cock. Oh, if the kiss hadn’t made him hard, he was most definitely hard now.

“Far too long, sister,” he murmured as she led him towards the bed in the room.

Lucina sat down on the bed and backed herself against the headboard, before patting her lap. Without hesitation, Inigo dropped down on the bed as well, climbing onto her lap with ease. Inigo shivered a little as his sister deftly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall off of his shoulders as her hands roamed across his chest, and he reached between their legs to rub at her clit, marveling at the feel of the damp fabric against his fingers.

She moaned, pushing up against his fingers, and kissed his ear. “Tease,” she cooed into it. “You haven’t changed, have you, my sweet brother? You want to see how much I missed you.”

Inigo felt his cock twitch at the endearment. “O-Of course not,” he told her, his voice low, flirtatious. “I aim to please my big sister.”

He heard her breath hitch and he felt a small thrill, that his words would still turn her on, that she _still_ desired him so much. Her fingers found one of his nipples and he gasped as she pinched it, nearly tossing his head back.

“I think first I’d like to see how much you missed me, though,” she told him. Her free hand unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, exposing his hard cock, but ran her hand across his stomach, his hips, his thighs, neglecting where he _needed_ her to touch him.

Inigo wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had been turned on as soon as this had started, and the lack of relief that he was getting was making him more desperate. His reached towards his cock, intending on giving himself some relief from the ache he was feeling now that he was with his sister again, but he had barely managed to lay it there before her other hand grabbed it and pulled it away.

“Luci!” he whined. She gave him a playful smirk as she entwined her fingers in his, and he felt himself heat up and melt. The hand pinching his nipple reached up to grab his hair, tugging his head back onto her shoulder.

“What was that you told Gerome, Inigo? That you want to be manhandled? Or…” Her voice dipped lower an octave. “Do you want to be manhandled by _me_?”

Inigo shivered at her tone and turned bright red at the reminder of his disastrous outing with Gerome, and he let out an incoherent noise as Lucina forcefully pulled on his hair – harsh enough to send pain through him, but gentle enough that it didn’t truly hurt. He squirmed on her lap, fully aware of how she was still fully dressed and he wasn’t, leaving him exposed and helpless to his older sister’s tender ministrations.

Granted, as much as she appeared to be in control, Inigo could tell that she was eager too, from the way she rocked into his fingers which were still (more clumsily) stroking her clit, and he _knew_ that she was just as pent-up as he was, but she seemed more determined to turn him into a writhing, pleading mess than seeking her own pleasure.

Lucina squeezed his hand, Inigo could only breathe heavily as she moved their joined hands down to his neglected cock, wrapping their hands around it as if she was teaching him how to pleasure it. “My poor brother, you missed me so much,” she murmured as she set a languid pace. “Don’t worry… your big sister is here to take care of you.”

Inigo whined and tried to push up into their hands, ears burning at the perverse language that Lucina was using. Ever since he had admitted that that kind of language had turned him on, Lucina had taken to speaking to him in that manner whenever she bedded him. He even suspected that it turned _her_ on, too. Why else would they keep reaffirming their biological relationship in bed?

The pace was slow, far too slow for him, and he was going to go _mad_. “Sister, _please_ ,” he begged.

She responded to it by pulling their conjoined hands away and releasing his. He was about to complain when she took his cock in her own hand, pumping it at a much faster pace, and he whimpered pleadingly, needy and desperate, and shamelessly thrust into her hand. Lucina pumped one, two, three more times, and Inigo could hold back no more.

He called her name as he came, the word spilling repeatedly from his lips as hot cum covered her fingers and her hand. But she didn’t release him, lightly tugging on his cock as if attempting to milk him, and Inigo stared, unable to do anything but relax into her, as she gave it one more squeeze and pulled her hand away.

“Inigo,” she said, her voice sweet, and Inigo jerked at the tone despite having just orgasmed. She held her cum-slicked fingers next to his face. “You seem to have made a mess here. Will you clean it up for me?”

Realizing what she wanted him to do made Inigo’s spent cock twitch, and when she pressed her fingers against his mouth, smearing cum there, he parted his lips, taking her fingers inside and licking his own salty release off of her. He moaned at the taste, of being used by his sister, taking great care to clean her up as well as he possibly could, sucking on her fingers to ensure that he did a thorough job.

“Good boy,” she murmured, and Inigo hummed to let his pleasure at her voice be known. He gazed up at her with half-lidded eyes and a silly smile, and when Lucina’s eyes met his, she smiled back at him, affection and love still there. “How are you?” she asked, slipping her fingers out of his mouth and gently rolling the two of them on their side so that he was laying next to her, intent on giving him a few moments to recover. “I didn’t ask too much, did I?”

“That was amazing,” he assured her. “Gods, I love it when you have your way with me. I love it when you prove I’m yours.”

“So basically, you love it when I manhandle you,” Lucina teased, and Inigo sputtered in embarrassment as she giggled. “But really, I love how willing you are, and I especially love seeing you in the throes of pleasure,” she confessed, before reaching for her shirt. “…Help me with these? They’ve been feeling a bit too constricting.”

“Of course.” Inigo scrambled to obey, tugging her shirt off, his heart pounding. They’d discovered before that once Lucina had started lactating during their first time together, she hadn’t fully _stopped_. Inigo wasn’t sure why, but he suspected it had something to do with the dragon blood that flowed through them both.

They had made love frequently enough in their destroyed future so that buildup was never truly a problem, but he could only imagine how she’d taken care of it before she had met up with him again; his beautiful older sister, breasts stuffed full of milk that she was unable to give to him, occasionally having to ‘take care’ of herself in private. He’d imagine her with several fingers buried inside herself as she milked her own breast, thinking of him… but of course, once she was around other people, opportunities to take care of herself were farther and fewer.

It had been this train of thought that would cause him to (when no one else was in the immediate area) sneak up behind her during the war, reach around her chest and start massaging her heavy, full breasts with his hands, making cries of surprise and pleasure slip from her mouth. Her self-control would deteriorate and her legs would part just a bit from the arousal. When this happened, Inigo would readily rock his hips and push his cock between her legs, mimicking the thrusting motions of intercourse, their clothing being the only thing keeping him from penetrating her like they both wanted. He would tease her like this for several moments, relishing in her needy moans as he fondled her, but alas, they could never get too far – the Shepherds’ camp just wasn’t private enough for anything too long. And so he would let her go, clearly hot and bothered by his ministrations.

Once, though, when the majority of the other Shepherds had been off routing some bandits, Inigo had seen the opportunity to get a much longer session in. When he had found her, he’d slipped his hands underneath her tight shirt and had been surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Nevertheless, he cupped them both in his hands and rhythmically squeezed them, her shirt ensuring that she didn’t leak too much milk.

Lucina hadn’t said anything out loud, but she’d gasped and had parted her legs for his eager cock, craving the attention that he was giving to her. Despite how much she tried to push against him, he took a relaxed pace, humming quietly as he languidly kneaded her breasts and slowly rubbed his thumbs over her erect nipples. His thrusts between her legs were lazy and measured, the length of his cock sliding horizontally between her clitoris so that not even the small amount of penetration her clothing would allow would occur.

She’d been doing a remarkable job of keeping quiet, but Inigo altered the angle of his thrusts so that his cock pushed up against her clitoris, the head slipping inside before being stopped by her clothing, and a few thrusts like this made her composure break just long enough to whimper out an, “I-Inigo!” before she seized up and writhed desperately against him. She had clapped a hand over her mouth as she’d come to muffle her pleasured cry, drenching her pants as well as Inigo’s. He didn’t stop his ministrations as she came, still squeezing her breasts as if the motions would coax her essence onto him, until she stopped shuddering.

They’d had to hurriedly change after that before anyone spotted them (and Inigo had had to take care of himself in the privacy of his own tent later), but oh, that expression on her face had been worth it.

Part of the fun of doing that was the revenge she would get on him, though. It had become a game of sorts, playing with each other without alerting the rest of the Shepherds. More than once she’d grabbed him and nipped at his neck, reaching down to fondle his covered arousal, her touches delicate and nearly ghost-like, enough to make him hard and aching, but not enough to stimulate him over the edge. He’d push desperately into her hand, fully aware of her amused giggling as she teased him, before she would release him, needy and wanton and on the verge of an orgasm.

And oh, Lucina had very much gotten revenge for the time he’d made her come.

It had taken several weeks, so he’d almost forgotten about it, but during another particularly quiet day with most of the Shepherds off on a mission, she had practically pounced on him and shoved him into his tent, grabbing his wrists in an iron grip and pulling him against her. After murmuring in his ear that he had been very naughty (which had made Inigo whimper), she had slipped her hand down his pants, gripping his cock and coaxing it to hardness and ensuring that it wept plenty of precum – enough to cover her hand. But instead of continuing to fondle it like she normally would, she had released it completely and had moved her hand lower, cupping what she found there and running them between her fingers, which had made Inigo gasp.

She squeezed and toyed with them for several painstaking minutes, by which Inigo was trying to thrust into nothing and was making moans that he just _knew_ she was enjoying hearing, before her hand gathered more precum from his cock and moved further back, to his ass. He’d actually frozen up at first when she touched him there – she hadn’t actually pushed her fingers in there before, even if they’d discussed it – and her hesitation at his obvious nervousness made him tilt his head back to look up at her and reassure her that it was okay.

Her desire to make intimacy as pleasurable for him as it was for her only reaffirmed why Inigo loved his sister so much.

It had ended quickly after that; she’d pushed her fingers, slick with his essence, inside of his bottom, and he had moaned and rocked back against her hand. She found a spot inside of him that, when pressed on, made him see stars. She continued to massage that particular spot, making him squirm and plead with her, before a particularly hard press made him lose control. Lucina smashed her lips onto his to muffle his cry of _“Lucina!”_ as he came into his pants, soaking through them and trailing down his legs in a hot, sticky mess.

He looked back at her once she’d released him and turned him around, dazed, as she’d given him a victorious look.

Those were the closest they’d gotten to true intimacy during the war.

But right now, with her shirt off, and her breasts only held in place by her bra, Inigo was able to get a good look at them. Her bra was _far_ too tight, and when she shifted her position, he could see her breasts bounce. Heat pooled in his groin again.

Lucina was reaching for her pants now, and Inigo, knowing that she got turned on whenever her shy little brother demonstrated a bit of boldness, seized the opportunity. As she unbuttoned them and moved to pull them off, Inigo grabbed both of her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze.

She gasped in surprise, her hips thrusting up as she managed to push her pants down. “Brother—” But her plea had no effect as Inigo methodically squeezed them, one at a time. Two tiny spots of dampness appeared on her bra where her nipples were, but given how tight it was, nothing further came out, and Lucina pushed desperately up against his hands.

“Yes, sister?” he asked, his voice innocent as he pulled her onto his lap, back against his chest and his arms pinning hers to her sides so she couldn’t grab his hands. She straddled him easily, her dripping vagina getting copious amounts of fluid on his legs and the bed. Inigo thrust his hips up so that his cock, now half-hard again, rubbed against her entrance, just enough so that he could tease her mercilessly without pushing in.

“A-Ah!” She whimpered as his cock brushed against her sensitive, wet folds, and Inigo pressed his nose against her hair as he squeezed her harder, faster, knowing that she was _close_. He would never get tired of making his sister cum, of being a good little brother and bringing her pleasure. “I-Inigo…!”

Inigo held Lucina close as she shuddered and fluid gushed out of her vagina, coating their thighs, bed, and even his cock in clear, sticky fluid. He released her breasts with one final squeeze, rubbing small, soothing circles her thighs as he gave her a moment to recover. She blinked dazedly for a few seconds, looking down between their legs, before she seemed to recover.

“Inigo,” she told him, pretending to be stern. He smiled innocently at her, feeling victorious at making her lose control. She shook her head and reached up to unclasp her bra, releasing her full breasts, and Inigo stared at them with no small amount of desire. “Don’t tease your older sister.”

“But I thought you _liked_ being teased,” he chirped, that silly smile back on his face. That was an understatement; he knew that she _loved_ being teased by him.

“Naughty.” Lucina lightly tapped him on the nose in mock chastisement, before grabbing his hair and tugging him towards her chest. “Now, be a good boy and take care of me, and then I promise I’ll treat you.”

“…Yes, Luci.” He placed his mouth on top of her nipples and suckled, gently using his lips and tongue to ease milk out of her body. It flowed easily, readily, even without him squeezing it, and he closed his eyes as the sweet, warm liquid filled his mouth.

He felt one of Lucina’s hands rest against the small of his back and the other rub his head, both stroking him gently as he fed from her. Oh, how he had missed this, settled on his sister’s lap, naked and comfortable as she nourished him. In their future, they hadn’t always found adequate food, and so Inigo would give most of it to the others, citing it as ‘not wanting to lose his figure’ to them if they noticed, and then later that night, he would go to her quarters and she would ensure that he didn’t go to bed too hungry.

For the longest time, neither of them said anything as Inigo mentally calculated how much milk he was getting. He barely had to make much effort, as the slightest bit of pressure was sending it to the back of his throat, and he knew that if he took his mouth off, it would leak out. But every drop of his sister’s milk was precious, and so he kept his head there, letting it fill his stomach.

He knew that it was emptying when the milk stopped flowing as readily, and he reached up and squeezed her breast to coax as much of it out as possible. It was only after no more came out that Inigo lovingly licked her used nipple and pulled his mouth away.

“You’ve looked so healthy since we came back,” Lucina said to him. He licked his lips and glanced up at her, realizing that she had been studying him the whole time. “So much more like a man instead of a starving boy. I’m glad. I was worried whether you were eating well without me around.”

“I was eating well,” he assured her. “But I missed being fed by you, sister. Nothing could replace you.”

He really had missed it. Not because of how creamy, warm, and sweet her milk was (though it certainly played a factor), but because of how, despite it not being solid food, it had always filled him up and he wouldn’t feel hungry for some time. Again, he suspected that their dragon blood was the reason for it, his body accepting his older sister’s milk as proper nourishment, though he wasn’t entirely sure how or why. But he had always felt healthier afterwards than if he had eaten normal food.

“I know,” she hummed at him. “You’re a good little brother, Inigo.” A fullbody shudder went through him at her praise, and he beamed at her before he moved his head over to her other breast. The young man was about to place his mouth on her nipple when she spoke up again. “Before you start, I want you to do something.”

“Yes?” he asked, giving the nipple a longing lick.

Lucina took his hand. “It’s been so long since you and I were joined,” she told him, and placed it on top of his cock. “And I want you inside me, so badly, my brother. We belong together. So… touch yourself for me. And make sure I can see.”

Inigo’s face warmed, his natural shyness kicking in for just a moment, but he was a good brother – he obeyed, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking it as he placed his mouth back on Lucina’s nipple to continue feeding. Lucina was quiet, her expression intense as she watched him pleasure himself, and he gazed up at her trustingly before focusing his attention to his tasks, her hand holding his head in place so that he couldn’t move away. Not that he wanted to.

This breast had just as much milk as the other one did, and it quickly filled Inigo up, settling inside his stomach and making him feel warm. He just knew that, by the time that he was finished with his task, that he would be stuffed, full of his favorite meal. The thought made him suckle more desperately and stroke himself harder, making quiet, muffled whimpers in arousal.

Lucina finally let out a soft moan, and it was only then that Inigo realized that, while she still had her hand in his hair, her other hand had slipped down between her legs and was rubbing her clit, occasionally pushing her fingers inside. “I-Inigo…” she moaned again, awash with pleasure as she thrust into her own hand. “Ah… gods, Inigo. I love watching you like this.”

Her hand pulled on his hair almost painfully and Inigo couldn’t help the muffled cry that escaped his mouth, her pleasure mingling with his own as he suckled and fondled himself, and before he could even think about it, the hand that wasn’t stroking his weeping cock dipped between Lucina’s legs where her fingers were and joined them, thrusting inside that hot, wet space.

Lucina arched her body with a cry, her motions becoming jerkier and jerkier and Inigo knew that she was close to the edge again, so he thrust his fingers faster. But before she could tip over, she halted her motions, grabbing Inigo’s fingers and pulling them out. “S… Stop touching yourself,” she ordered him, her breathing heavy.

Inigo whimpered around her breast, but despite how hard it was, he reluctantly pulled his hand away. His cock stood proud and erect, precum smeared across the tip and against the side, mingling with Lucina’s sticky fluids from earlier. Impatient, he squeezed her breast hard with his hand several times, feeling the last drops of milk touch his tongue, and finally, once it was empty, he pulled his head away.

He was full, but it was nothing compared to the sheer arousal that he felt.

“I’m done eating, sister,” he told her, his voice nearly a whine. “Please…”

At this point, he was too far gone to consider how she would take him. No matter how Lucina did it, it would be amazing.

“Shh,” she told him, rubbing his back to comfort him. “You’ve been so good, Ini. I’ll treat you, just like I promised…”

She tugged him off of her lap and settled him to the side, empty breasts bouncing. He dimly noted, with some amusement, that they hadn’t gone back down in size to what they had been before, permanently enlarged by how full they had been previously before Inigo had ‘solved’ the problem. If she let them get that full again…

“Please…!” He rolled onto his back as she guided him and straddled his legs, taking care that he could see her glistening vagina. Inigo swallowed, nearly salivating with desire and need for the gorgeous, amazing woman above him, as she grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward.

He closed his eyes as she held him close and kissed him, warm and passionate, but no less dominant, as she lowered herself onto his member, enveloping it in that tight, wet warmth that he loved. No one could ever love him more than his sister did, he knew, as he thrust up into her body in a haze of lust and love and _need_ , while she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts.

He was hers, and she was his, and that was how it would always be no matter how many people would view their relationship as _wrong_. How could it be wrong, when it felt this good, when it made them so fulfilled and happy? When it was clear that they were two halves of a whole?

Both of them had been so close that neither of them lasted long. Inigo came first, his cry muffled by her mouth as he shot his load into his sister’s body, knowing that it was coating her insides with white, entering the deepest parts of her. He felt her shudder and arch her back as his orgasm triggered hers, and she clamped down on his cock, moaning against his kiss swollen lips as her spasming passage massaged the rest of his cum out of him.

She stopped rocking against him and released him from the kiss, and Inigo panted for breath as he gazed lovingly into her eyes and smiled, now fully sated. All those months of pent-up stress, of desiring the one person that he couldn’t be with… he felt so much better. And judging from the expression on her face, the warmth and the unconditional _love_ , she did too.

As Lucina pulled herself off of him, Inigo watched as fluids, both hers and his own, dripped out of her swollen vagina, before his gaze turned to his own sticky cock.

He wondered how many times he had made her orgasm by now. He wondered how many times he had filled her up with his plentiful seed. _Not enough_ , a small part of him said.

They shakily got to their feet (Lucina was wobbling, he noted with some small pride) and cleaned themselves up, as well as discarding the sheets and throwing them in the laundry for the maids to take later (he felt sorry for what they would think).

“Inigo, wait,” Lucina said before he could put his shirt on.

He blinked at her. “Yeah?”

“…I don’t think you need to put those on,” she said, gesturing to the bed.

Inigo paused for a moment, confused, but she just crawled into the bed and patted the space next to her.

Shrugging, he crawled in after her. The two of them settled down on the mattress and pillows as Lucina pulled the covers over them, before Inigo scooted over towards her. She pulled him into her arms, her legs spreading just a little bit.

“I’ve decided,” she said, “that I want to stay joined with you as long as I can. Is that alright?”

“Of course, sister. _Anything_ for you,” Inigo told her.

“Good boy,” she said, grasping his cock. He gasped, but she was careful not to get him going again as she eased the softened member inside of her passage, still swollen and wet. “There we go… just where it belongs.”

Inigo moaned softly, and lightly pushed against her to slide it in deeper, but otherwise didn’t move. Lucina _always_ got what she wanted from him. Always. And he could sleep easier with the proof of knowing that he and his sister had joined together again.

(And if he was lucky, waking up would be a treat.)

“Goodnight, little brother,” Lucina told him, wrapping the rest of her body around him to hold him in place, a happy sigh escaping her.

“Goodnight, big sister,” Inigo replied, closing his eyes. With her arms around him, and his cock safely nestled inside her vagina where it belonged for the first time in a long time, he would sleep very well, indeed.


End file.
